Conflicted Emotions
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kendall wants to hate the bad boy of Palm Woods High- no, he DOES hate him. But then the stupid Logan Mitchell is really attractive too... Title goes well with the one shot me thinks. :P For OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS because she's amazing. :D Rated strong T.


**A/N **This is for OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS because she's awesome and I love her and she loves Kogan but I SUCK at Kogan, seeing that it's my least favorite pairing... but I love this chick, like she totally stole my heart with just one message and gah. This is for you dear. It's not the best, like at all... at least compared to your Kogan but who writes Kogan like you? :P Any who, this might be a roller coaster one shot because I wasn't organized about it, but it's midnight and I really can't bring myself to care. As long as OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS likes this, I've done my job! Hopefully.

* * *

**Conflicting Emotions**

Kendall had gotten no sleep at all thanks to Logan Mitchell, the bad boy at Palm Woods High, his new school. The blonde honestly didn't know he stayed up all night thinking about the raven haired senior, but he did. Which was stupid because Logan was stupid and should not even be mentioned in a sentence around him.

He does not like Logan Mitchell. At all. The boy was rude, had no respect for girls or guy in that matter since he was bisexual. And he made Kendall's first day of school total hell. You'd think being the bad boy of the entire school, Logan would use Kendall, the school's new nerd, as his punching bag, but no.

He completely does the opposite.

He flirts with the blonde shamelessly, cracks rude, sexual jokes at him. Slaps his butt when he walks by in the halls. It was completely rude and infuriated Kendall to the fullest. Logan had no right touching him like that, talking to him with the filthiest mouth. Who did he think he was?

The cockiest little shit ever, that who. But... Kendall had to admit that Logan was really actually kind of attractive. Of course he'd never admit that to _any_one, especially Mr. Egotistical himself. Really though. With spiky black hair, dark chocolate eyes that twinkled with mischief, lips that looked soft and sweet to kiss... don't get Kendall started on the bad boy's body.

He was short but he was built. Logan, Kendall noticed, after a few days going to his new school, always wore tight, v neck shirts. Mostly they were black that went with red, grey, black or white skinny jeans. The jeans would be just as tight as the shirt, showing off the raven's muscular legs.

The thing that kept the blonde up the most though, besides Logan's delicious six pack or sexy smirk or his dimples in his lower back (Kendall saw them when the older boy was in the gym boxing with his shirt off...) or- where was he going with this again? Oh yeah. The thing that kept him up the most was- ah, who was he kidding. It was Logan. It was fucking Logan Mitchell. Everything about, his eyes, his laugh, his smirks, his voice, his teasing, just everything!

And it drove Kendall absolutely mad. Because he wa kept up all night with Logan stupid Mitchell on his mind, he got maybe an hour or two of sleep. Two and a half at the most.

So now, here he was in History class with his head on his table looking 95 percent dead. His head hurt and his stomach ached because he missed breakfast and now he was dozing off, drool already building up in his mouth that was open and-

"MR. KNIGHT!"

Kendall jerked up so fast that he fell off his chair and onto the floor. Of course the class errupted with howling laughter. Groaning, the blonde slowly and painfully lifted himself up from off the floor and back into his chair.

"Yes, Mrs. Collins?"

"Desks are not for sleeping on, Mr. Knight. Now-"

The door banged open and in walked Logan, wearing his trade mark smirk. Behind him were the school's two other bad boys. Though they weren't as bad as Logan, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia were not to be fucked with.

"Boys, class started 45 minutes ago." Mrs. Colling said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't think we can tell time, Miss C?" Logan snorted.

"No, because if you could, you'd have been here _fourty five minutes ago_."

"Whatever. Aw, Blondie. You look like shit." the raven haired boy commented once he saw Kendall.

Kendall glared at him but didn't reply. More like couldn't since he was too busy with staring at Logan to search for words. Today the bad boy was wearing his normal clothing. Skinny jeans that hugged him tightly but hung low on his hips. Black, blue and white Jordans. His hair was spiked up in its natural way but something was missing.

Oh yeah.

His shirt.

Why the fuck wasn't he wearing a shirt? Somebody please tell the blushing blonde this. Logan's skin looked so creamy pale and smooth, Kendall was really tempted to run his fingers on it. But he wouldn't. Because there's this thing called pride. But damn, Logan's abs and pectorals were to die for. Kendall really- no. Nope. Not going there. Why? Because Logan Mitchell was stupid and not worth-

Kendall broke out of his thoughts when Logan was suddenly in front of him, smirking that stupid ass smirk. "Like what you see, Blondie?" his hot breath washed over Kendall's blushing face, smelling like cinnamon and spice.

"Hah, you wish." Kendall muttered before gathering up his things and pushing past the bad boy. "Mrs. Collins, I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse, please?"

The teacher sighed and waved her hand. "Fine. There's only 10 minutes left, anyways." turning to the three boys that had entered the classroom minutes before, she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You three can leave too. I don't see the point of you missing the whole class. But detention at 3."

Logan just scoffed, as did James who also rolled his eyes before walking out the room. He was followed by Logan and then Carlos.

"Hey, there's your boy toy." the Latino smirked, nodding down the hall where Kendall was slowly making his way down towards the nurse's office. Logan smirked.

"I'll catch up with you two later." then he was gone, walking with an air of confidence after the blonde boy.

James and Carlos snickered before heading in the opposite direction where the school exit was.

Logan stayed behind Kendall as he wandered around the second floor. The nurse's station was two hallways and a left ago but the bad boy wasn't going to say anything. Yet. Kendall still being relatively new, he had no idea where he was going. Besides, Logan was loving the view of the other male's ass swaying from side to side. And those hips that were curved and probably baby soft to the touch- mmm, yeah. Logan was going to stay silent just for a little while more.

That soon changed though when the blonde turned the corner and ran into the school's jocks. Jett Stetson, Wayne Wayne and Beau. They weren't even close to being as intimidating as the bad boys, Logan, James and Carlos, but as soon as Kendall came into their view, their eyes darkened with lust and they slowly advanced on him.

"Hey, Cutie." Jett smirked. "New kid, right?"

" 'Course he is, Jett. You'd think I'd forget someone as fine as that?" Wayne Wayne grinned, licking his lips.

Kendall took some steps back and backed up into a body. Turning around, he saw that it was Beau. The jock was smirking while eyeing the blonde up and down approvingly.

"I'm surprised no one has tapped this yet," he groaned before reaching out to grab Kendall. Said boy jumped away, clutching his books tightly to his chest.

"Leave me alone." he demanded, voice slightly shaking but strong.

"Aww, why? We just want to play with you." Jett cooed, walking towards the blonde who was backing away. Poor thing backed himself up against a locker. Wayne Wayne was pressed against him immediately.

"Yeah baby doll. We just wanna play with you... hard." he cackled that last part before leaning foward to kiss the struggling blonde.

"N-no, you creep! Get off of-" Kendall didn't finish his sentence because Wayne Wayne was gone away from his body. Only he was on the floor now with Logan on top of him looking furious.

Kendall's eyes widened when he saw the jock was sporting a busted lip, a gushing bloody nose and an already bruising eye.

"If I see you messin with him again, you'll be dead. Got me?" Logan growled before jumping off the jock and walking calmly over to Kendall. He grabbed the boy's arm and hauled him away, leaving the Jett and Beau to handle their friend.

"The nurse's office isn't that way, Blondie."

Kendall blushed. "Y-yeah." he looked down at Logan's big hand wrapped around his wrist. "You can let go now."

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Logan smirked before slamming Kendall into a random locker. The boy gasped, making Logan's smirk deeper. "Listen here Blondie and listen closely. I want you. Plain and simple. I'm not sure these last few days of me flat out flirting with you wasn't a clear enough sign but maybe this will help the message." Logan concluded his small speech by smashing his lips together with Kendall's who let out a squeak.

The bad boy wasted no time into thrusting his tongue past those sweet, parted lips and dove it into the blonde's sweeter mouth. Kendall moaned with pleasure, all thoughts of hating Logan and never ever wanting to have anything to with him vanished out of his mind the second their mouths molded together. Wrapping his arms around the raven's neck, the blonde pulled himself closer to the hard (still naked from the top up) body.

Logan smirked, finally having Blondie where he wanted him. Strong arms muscled and hard, looped around Kendall's slim and curved waist. Logan held him closer to him while nibbling on his lower lip hungrily. Then he snuck his tongue back inside the sweet mouth and searched for the boy's tongue. Finding it, he snaked it together with his and sucked hard. Kendall melted into his chest with buckled, weak knees.

Logan laughed before lowering his hands to the blonde's pert ass. Giving it a squeeze, the bad boy lifted Kendall into his arms by his butt, smirking when he felt legs wrap around his waist.

The two stood there against the random locker for quite some time with their lips locked firmly and pleasurably together. Logan was breathing in the moans and whimpers and mewls Blondie was making while sucking on tongue. Then he was pulling away to dive under Kendall's chin and bite at the sensitive skin there.

Kendall's toes curled in his shoes but Logan could feel the movement. It made him not smirk, but smile and he bit down on the spot again, making the blonde moan and tighten his legs around his waist.

Kendall knew he ought to be ashamed of himself, letting this bad boy take advantage of him like this. Really though, he knew he was letting it happen and honestly had no problem with it. His body was on fire, from Logan's kisses, sucks, licks. By Logan's body being hotly pressed against him in a flushed way. It was just Logan in general and truthfully... it wasn't that bad.

It wasn't bad at all.

Maybe he'd get used to this. Use to Logan. And that's a HUGE maybe. Just because he's presed against someone's locker by one of the world's or really, just the world's hottest guy who was kissing him, didn't mean Kendall had to like him.

Logan was still the rude bad boy with a dirty mouth- _that was sucking on his pulse point now, fuck~_

-Was still the bad boy that messed with Kendall all day- _Sweet Jesus, he was rocking their hips together now~!_

Alright. Forget it. Kendall was hooked.

He could still secretly hate Logan, though.

Okay, strongly dislike. That's fine. That's okay. He can work with-

_OKAY someone PLEASE explain to Kendall on how he was on the floor on his back with Logan hovering over him, roughly jutting their hips together?!_

He wasn't complaining though.


End file.
